I Was Just a Boy
by Dancing-Souls
Summary: What was Ayanami like before he found out he is Verloren? How does he find out he is Verloren? Why was his once noble family given a bad reputation? A story of a younger Ayanami twelve years of age. Haven't you ever wondered?
1. Chapter 1: Temperament

_**Temperament**_

**Hello everyone this is my first 07 ghost fanfic, but I have another story idea for it. I hope you enjoy and thank you for checking it out. I hope to make this 3 or 4 chapters long.**

I was in the library reading a book on military strategy my father had bought me for my twelfth birthday. I placed the book down half way through and I have still yet to learn something new. I've just about learned everything about the military and all possible strategies from books. "Ayanami your father has just arrived home from his meeting with the Barsburg military," my father's servant Hansuke said upon entering the room. I stand up and feel a headache coming on.

"Then I shall go and greet him," I force out. I covered my mouth and started violently coughing.

"Ayanami you should go to your room and lie down. Your health is unwell at the moment," Hansuke worried. I glared at him.

"Father doesn't need to hear about this, what he wants from a son of a military family is for me to toughen up and act as if nothing is wrong with me. In a way that is strength itself," I retorted stifling the last of my coughs. I put on a straight face took my hand away from my head and walked down the stairs followed by Hansuke.

"Ayanami you seem to be doing better than usual. How about we do some training then," Atsushi my father said with a smile. He was often away and even when he was home we would have our distance from each other, but it was comfortable. We were not avoiding each other. We had a mutual understanding and agreement. My father has always wanted me to join the military and I have always wanted to rise to the top of the military; if only I could rid myself of this weak body.

"Master Atsushi, Ayanami is," Hansuke started.

"I am ready father," I said turning my head to glare at Hansuke, "I'm sorry I wanted to say it to my father myself after all."

"Well then Ayanami lets go outside to practice. We don't want to make your mother Eri worry about the house being a mess," father said firmly.

"Yes father," I answered and fell into step beside him. My throat was itching, but no matter what I do I can't show any sign of weakness. I know how to do everything properly; if only my body wasn't so weak then I could be the best student in the military school to ever be.

"Ayanami just look at you," Hansuke gasped as I walked in after father, done with practice. I had scratches and bruises on my face and all over my body.

"You need to put more strength from your muscles in those swings Ayanami and you can't cough in the middle of the battle it won't do you any good. Though I can complement your knowledge and pain tolerance if your body wasn't so weak you could even have a chance at beating me with your skills. Your form is amazing, but you lack power behind those skills of yours," Atashi said taking off his hat and placing it on the counter.

"Tomorrow we are going to visit the Basburg's military school to see if the Chairman Miroku can be of any help to your lack of power. Be prepared to leave by five in the morning," father said to me before heading to his studies.

The chairman, who is he? I think my father introduced him to my mother and me when I was five, but it's hard to remember. "Hansuke we have the whole family gathering to eat dinner tonight right," I asked fairly sure it was going to start soon.

"Yes Ayanami you should get ready I have already picked out a suitable outfit for you," Hansuke answered. I sighed. I hated this event it happens once a month and every time I go people whisper behind my back and jest me with rude remarks because of their jealousy.

"I shall go and get changed then," I answer softly.

"Oh what a lovely navy suit you are wearing! My son you look handsome," my mother said as I arrived perfectly on time to the table. She got up out of her chair to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then sat back down.

"Thanks mother you look charming in your green dress," I answered before walking to the opposite end of the table where all the children without military status sat and some low ranked adults next to us. I sat down and silently ignored the others stares. They smirked and were up to their usual business, making rude comments.

"Hey look isn't it Ayanami! Still can't use any strength behind your punches? I'm two years younger than you and still have more chance of getting into the military than you," Akifumi laughed.

"He can't even beat his mother with his strength," giggled Emi twirling her silver hair that she kept tied with a dark orange ribbon.

"Hmm I wonder what I shall ask the waiters to make for me today," I muttered forgetting that they were in the process of trying to hurt my pride. I shouldn't have forgotten and pretended to pay attention.

"How dare you not listen to others when they are talking to you," Emi spat out and raised her arm to slap me. Slightly caught off guard, I still managed to grab her hand before it came to slap my cheek. I felt the tickle in my throat. Not now.

"Emi you don't want to get in trouble the only time anyone is not allowed to battle with someone is at these dinners," a small escape of air escaped my mouth and I struggled to not go into a coughing fit in front of everyone at the table.

"Looks like my daughter is checking up on how well your son is doing he looks rather pale," Eli said pretending to be bothered. She and her husband hated me just as much as their children did. Then again after my father's family they were second in line.

"Now release your hand before they think differently of your intentions with it," I advised calmly.

"Emi do it before you get in trouble," Akifumi warned her grabbing her arm and pulling it back.

"Fine, I just hate it that everyone treats him special just because he is the blessed one in the family. I don't understand how his hair being white—not silver—and purple eyes the exact color of wisteria makes him blessed," Emi huffed stabbing her fork into her meat.

"Emi it has something to do with the family name Fujihara. The name means wisteria meadow, but I don't understand what the point is. I don't see anything special about him other than he is weak and constantly sick," Akifumi scoffed.

"At least I am goal oriented, I practice constantly when you practice your skills once a week," I said coolly. Finished with my dinner I bowed once to the elders and left the dinner table not wanting to listen to any more nonsense when I could be reading.

Morning came and as promised I got up early enough to get ready to visit Chairman Miroku. He went with his dad stopping at the school before he would leave for work.

"So this is Ayanami, my has he grown, I'm surprised you haven't enrolled him in our classes yet," Miroku said not smiling, but his eyes seemed to look as if he was. This is not a man who one could not deceive easily nor was he one to be easily trusted. I waited silently for my father to introduce me then shook hands politely with the chairman.

"This is my son, Ayanami. I have wanted to sign him up earlier, but his temperament is weak and is often sick. Well I say that, but mentally he is a military genius and he has the most efficient attacks, if only he didn't lack power behind it. I was wondering if you could test out his abilities and see if there is anything we can do to help him," my father informed Miroku then looked down at his golden watch.

"Well I would be delighted to. Your son is safe in my care. I hope we can find a solution to it as well as you do for he sounds as if he could be the hope for the future of the military," Miroku answered smoothly.

"Thanks for your help. Can you contact me all the details later, I have to get to work and I have yet to be late one day. Oh and my wife Eri might come by to visit Ayanami if that is alright," my father said looking down at his watch quickly again.

"Sure your wife is welcome and I will send you the details later. Now go or you will be late," Miroku answered. My father left walking at a quick heavy set pace vanishing quickly. I was now left alone with this man who I could not come to trust—not that I trusted anyone, but this man I couldn't shake the feeling.

"So Ayanami let's see if you really are blessed like your family's history indicates," Miroku smiles, but this time it doesn't reach his eyes. I get it; his smiles are fake – meant to deceive. When he didn't wear this expression he was himself. Interesting I thought noting the information into my mental storage.

"Just having my parents as my parents is blessed," I answer knowing I really did respect my parents. I only wished that I could feel love for them. I wish that I could feel emotions and seem normal, but my parents understand. My mother told me they both knew I care for them and hugged me as if I was the one to pity and not them for having me as their son.

Miroku smiled. "Their lucky to have such a good son," he said.

"Are all your smiles used to deceive? The only real smile I have seen from you is with your eyes when you aren't smiling," I said not liking it when he smiles.

"I do have real smiles, but they are harder to bring about. It seems your father was not over exaggerating when he said you were a smart boy, not easily deceived I can see that much myself," Miroku smiled for real. At this I couldn't help, but give a small smile back.

"Jiro go and bring Kiro Ito to the training room number 13," Miroku ordered a subordinate.

"Are you going to test my abilities against Kiro? Is he one of your strongest students at the moment," I asked having heard some stories from my father.

"Yes he is at the top of his class, but he has yet to fight anything other than stimulations so I would like to know how he will fair. I am testing both of you since I have little time to dwell on seeing as princess Ouka's first birthday party is this week and I have to make sure there is proper security," Miroku answered. Miroku then guided me to the training room which was rather far away considering the number of halls and twists and turns we had to walk through.

"Sir Miroku," a black hair boy with dark blue eyes said saluting upon his entrance, "Of what service can I offer you?"

"I want to see you fight a person not the stimulation. Fight this boy here, but under no circumstances will I tolerate one of you dying, this is a test. . No ziaphon allowed. ," Miroku instructed sternly gazing into both of our eyes. I walked confidently over to the field and held out my hand to Kiro to shake. Maybe if I had feelings I would smile or care if I lose, but I'm not sure as to how to act all I can do is pick things that I have seen others do. Kiro looked at it with anger then he looked into my eyes and calmed down finding something. He took my hand and shook it.

"Begin," Miroku ordered. Kiro pulled his arm back took three steps forward and aimed for my stomach, but nothing a simple side step could avoid. Still, it would be a waste of movement to just avoid the boy. Kiro would turn around and go after me without any delay. When Kiro's arm stuck straight out for a punch I grabbed it and flipped him over using his own momentum against him slamming the boy into the ground. Kiro gasped to replenish oxygen while swiftly swinging a leg in my path. A simple jump and I dodged. When he got on all fours a put all the power I could and punched him. He smirked.

It wasn't that painful and I knew because my own fist was hurting more than he was. If only I had more power, I was sure I didn't use any wasted or extra movement. I have to rely on strategy. I backed up some and acted surprised at the speed Kiro came at me. He punched me hard in the stomach and I coughed up blood onto the sleeve of his shirt. I got a firm grip on the hand he punched me with and waited for him to struggle out of it. He did. I tripped him to one side, used the momentum to swing him into the wall and then banged his head into the wall once more for good measure. Kiro fell to the ground unconscious.

"So how did we do," I asked covering my mouth as I felt the tingle I get before a coughing fit.

"Kiro didn't do bad though he lost, his punches were stronger and his plan was good. If the battle went on a little longer I think he would've won. However, it does not matter seeing as a soldier knocked out can't do much. I'm glad you showed me what your punch looked like. Even though it barely did any damage there was no unnecessary movement. You're a smart boy obviously using the wall to your advantaged and lured him there letting him think he had the upper hand when he punched you. All of your best moves used your opponents own momentum against them. With some hope I can cure you of your temperament and you would quickly rise up in the military," Miroku answered gruffly.

I opened my mouth to say a thanks as my father told me I should whenever given a compliment, but started into a coughing fit choking in desperation for air. Miroku was right if I had let the battle go on any longer I would have surely lost. That was why I had to end it.

"Get the boy to the hospital wing and get him stable," Miroku ordered as people with a stretcher pushed me back into it and placed an oxygen mask on my face. I black out and in the darkness for the briefest of seconds a girl with emerald eyes and long brown wavy hair smiling at me.

**Don't worry there is a reason for Ayanami's weak temperament and his lack of emotions. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Review, I can't wait to hear from you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Hyuuga

_**Meeting Hyuuga**_

**As you can tell by the title I am adding Hyuuga into the story! This ought to be good. Thanks for the reviews. Also I had my friend proof read.**

I woke up to find myself in a hospital facility and my mother, Eri patting my head. "Oh good, you're awake now," she smiled.

"How long have I been out," I asked. Noticing I couldn't find any clock in the room.

"Not that long, half an hour give or take," mother answered, "Anyway I brought your things since Chairman Miroku has decided to sign you up in the school. Your father will be so proud!" Mother tightly pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to say so I simply hugged my mother back.

"I see that you are awake now. Chairman Miroku has ordered me to take you to your room and to introduce you to a student, who can show you where the classrooms are located," a tall man with short brown hair and dark eyes said. My mother pulled back from her hug and looked up at the man briefly before turning back and smiling at me.

"Well I'm sure I packed everything you would deem necessary. It took me a while to figure out which books you had set aside for wanting to read later, but I figured it out," she smiled clearly glad at the chance of helping me. I took the suitcase she handed me and took a peek at what she placed inside. Indeed I saw the books that I wanted to read, formal and informal clothes, emergency money, and the 8 inched family picture that I always kept in my room.

"Thanks mom," I answered not finding anything I wanted missing.

"Well you better get a move on and do well in school, but you must visit during the holidays," my mother said sternly before smiling and sending me off. The man asked me if I had any questions, but nothing came to mind.

"This will be your room. Five other boys will be sharing the room though each student gets their own cabinet, which serves as a closet and storage for shoes and anything else you brought. This cabinet is yours," the man said being very short and abrupt. I put away my clothes, books, and the rest of my belongings away.

The door to the room opened with a loud crack, it collided with the stone wall. There in front of me stood a boy with black hair that mostly lay flat on his head, except for the occasional short strands that stood up on the top of his head. The boy had blue eyes so light I could barely claim them blue and not gray.

"So is this the boy you told me about Sensei?" the boy asked the man who escorted me.

"Hyuuga you better escort him to class on time or else Chairman Miroku will be the one handing out your punishment," the sensei said with a menacing glance before swiftly leaving the room.

"What has got him so angry," Hyuuga grinned widely. I felt annoyed by his smile.

"Not sure. I'm Ayanami, nice to meet you Hyuuga," I said sticking out a hand to shake. Hyuuga took it.

"Well since Chairman Miroku is threatening to punish me, I guess I'll have to get to class on time. He is the only authority here that scares me," Hyuuga said with a smirk.

"Well since we are sharing a bunk, don't you think we should stay on friendly terms? Ayanami is too impersonal…I know I'll call you Aya-tan how does that work," he exclaimed excitedly.

"No," I answered too quickly. Somehow the way Hyuuga said it made it sound belittling. Besides I don't like nicknames my name was fine as it is.

"Awe, but I really like it Aya-tan," Hyuuga's grin grew an inch as he dragged out the nickname.

"I have an odd feeling that we will be spending much wasted time together. You are going to stick to me like glue aren't you," I sighed, knowing from the look in the other boy's eyes that I was right. Hyuuga had the audacity to act innocent and was whistling, just to taunt me.

"I know you start classes tomorrow, but I should probably get started on showing you. Well most of the classrooms are easy to get to, all of them but the physical/combat training class. To get to the classroom you have to go through a maze and reach the end unscratched if you don't make it without a scratch the teacher marks your warm-up score down and punishes you with whatever comes to their mind. Oh and the maze changes each class, but I figured it would be best to show you it to get an idea of what it is like," Hyuuga explained.

"Sure sounds interesting. I'll taking placement tests in each of my classes tomorrow I assume," I said looking at him for confirmation. We walked out of the room and down a long hallway.

"True, but I heard you already passed half of the test for physical combat class. You must have done a good number on Kiro because he wouldn't even talk about the fight to me. He likes to brag just to tell me that I should work harder," Hyuuga shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't he the top of the class," I asked wondering why he seemed so relaxed when he knew so little about me.

"That's true; however, I wouldn't say he is the strongest student. He is the best student all around, but in a fight he has been beaten by one student every time they fight," Hyuuga grinned rather suspiciously.

"Ah, let me guess he loses to you," I answered my own question.

"I have the lowest rank among the students," he said looking at me with fake surprise.

"I cannot say for sure that is true, but even if it is doesn't it just mean you have no competition so you have gotten lazy," I added.

"You guessed all that? I didn't think I did anything to reveal such notions," he said his fake surprised changed to one of surprise.

"Your surprise was an act," I said.

"You can tell? Only the Chairman has seen through it," he said looking at me in shock. Slowly his grin returned.

"What is it?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I think we are going to be great friends Aya-tan," Hyuuga said throwing himself at me for a hug. My face grew pale and instincts told me to dodge the crazy guy.

"Hey that's mean Aya-tan friends aren't supposed to dodge hugs," he whined while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Oh look isn't it loser Hyuuga I heard his family disowned him before abandoning him on the doorstep to this place," a student with green bed head hair laughed.

"What you said is only partly true. You see Haru I wasn't abandoned in front of the doorstep. I killed my mother with my own hands then attempted to kill my father. I lost and that man sent me here saying that he never wanted me back," Hyuuga's grin was the widest yet, but a threatening tone was clearly evident.

Haru backed away from Hyuuga who had been less than an inch away from his face. "You're a monster!"

"Awe he ran away from me," Hyuuga sighed, "I wanted to have some fun."

"People are funny, they don't understand that they too are monsters," I said, "Come Hyuuga aren't you supposed to be showing me around?"

"Aya-tan," Hyuuga called out after he threw himself at me. I sprinted for my life with Hyuuga following right behind me. It wasn't long before I had to stop or fight off another cough attack. I decided to stop.

"Hyuuga where are we," I asked cautiously. Hyuuga stopped to take a look around and noticed what had caught my eye.

"Doesn't matter if we are caught down here they will surely punish us if not kill us," he answered quickly grabbing my arm and forcing me back into the direction we came from. I followed behind him making sure the coast was clear behind us while he made sure the route to our room had no prying eyes.

"We will speak of this when we have a safe opportunity to do so," I stated before we entered our room, just in time for roll call. The Sensei from earlier called out each of the boys names and finally came to mine.

"Ayanami Fujihara," he called out. I sighed, now he did it. My last name caused the room to go silent and I stepped forward to salute then back beside Hyuuga who was looking at me with an amused smile.

"That's the first son of the Fujihara family," a boy further down the line whispered.

"He must be. I heard he was the chosen one or something since his hair is white and his eyes are the color of the wisteria flowers," another boy whispered back in response.

"This is the new student you were talking about sensei," Haru, the boy they had seen earlier asked calmly.

"Ayanami will be joining the classes tomorrow. Now get to bed lights are going out," sensei answered. Most of the boys scrambled to their beds. I walked to mine with Hyuuga behind me.

"So you are that boy from the Fujihara family," Hyuuga stated simply.

I turned around and smiled, "And you're the boy from the Kono family."

I turned around and scowled as I climbed to the top bunk just as the lights went out.

"Interesting." Ayanami heard Hyuuga mutter before falling asleep.

**Hyuuga's POV**

Class was actually becoming halfway interesting with Ayanami sitting next to me in class. Okay I lied a little, I was the one sitting next to him since he just sat wherever and I followed him. So far he was beating all of Kiro's scores and even achieving new records in the process.

"Aya-tan you seem to be making someone turn white," I chuckled as I glanced in the direction of Kiro. Ayanami didn't even turn.

"Hyuuga it is rude to not answer a question that sensei asked you," Ayanami interrupted.

"Hyuuga," the sensei said raising an eyebrow.

"Use a fork from dinner," Hyuuga answered with an annoying grin.

"You could, but as I just said you were stranded and had nothing but the clothes on your back," the teacher glared angrily at me.

"Sensei I would never let myself fall into that situation," Ayanami answered, "I feel Hyuuga wouldn't either. Even if we were to get stranded we would have some way to communicate. Even if we didn't have some way to communicate we could survive find water, hunt, collect food, and head toward civilization."

The sensei smiled, "That is the answer I wanted to hear, though never did I think to hear it from a student."

"Wow I hadn't thought of answering it like that even when I seriously thought about it," I said with a frown.

"Okay class that will be it for today! Don't forget to read the next five chapters," Sensei shouted as many of the students rushed out of the class.

"Hey so how did you figure out my last name? Also if you know then aren't you going to ask me why I did such a thing to my family? Aren't you going to think me a monster," I asked with worry, but my insulting grin surfaced.

"No need to worry Hyuuga. If you are a monster I wonder what I am. I can't evoke much emotions and feelings from myself nor can others. However, you seem to make me feel like running away from you at times which is a first," Ayanami stated.

My eyes sparkled, "Aya-tan let's be the best of friends. You're no monster if I'm not one. Something must have closed you off from your emotions. We just have to figure out what!"

"Thanks Hyuuga, you aren't as bad a friend as I thought," Ayanami replied.

"Oh class is going to start soon and we have yet to go through the maze," I grinned, "We do **not** want to be late for this class."

As I worked at dodging the obstacles and traps Ayanami didn't seem to have to put in any effort at all. He would walk sometimes slowing down his pace to let something fly past him or quicken it to avoid falling objects.

"Hyuuga I found the exit," Ayanami called out only a few turns ahead of me. I quickly dodged the last few traps and caught up.

"Yah we made it in time," I said giving a super wide annoying grin at the Sensei who glared down at me, "Do I get a candy Sensei?"

"Hyuuga you're really lucky that Chairman Miroku won't kick you out of this school," Ken Sensei growled.

"You didn't have to ignore the question, if you don't have any sensei I brought my own today," I smirked pulling out a chocolate bar.

"Hyuuga lets go and wait with the rest of the class," Ayanami said drawing my attention to him. Reluctantly with one last look at Sensei's angry face I turned to follow Ayanami and wait for the rest of the class for the lesson to begin.

**I think I will end the chapter here. Thanks for reading everyone I put Hyuuga in this chapter, but I don't think I made him as funny as I could have. It was their first meeting and so they are getting to know each other. Hyuuga has a serious past causing him some loneliness until he meets Ayanami who sticks up for him without even trying to. Ayanami just states it how he sees it.**

**Please Review I know you want to! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: When Nightmares Come True

**Hello thanks for reading and reviewing your support means a lot sorry for the long awaited chapter.**

_**When Nightmares Come True**_

As Ken dutifully read out loud everyone's warm up score Hyuuga complained when it came to his score. "Ken sensei why don't I have a perfect score I came out of the maze on time and without any scratches!" Ken glared at Hyuuga angrily before walking over to him.

"If a soldier cannot follow orders what good is he? You have a tendency to disobey orders Hyuuga so I cannot give you a perfect score. If you want a perfect score then you need to start getting serious," Ken stated rather gruffly.

"A person of high ranking military status can voice their ideas and take more liberties can they not," I stated without looking his way.

"Yes however, Hyuuga right here will never amount to much. He is powerful too powerful for his own good. He needs to be controlled by someone higher up to be of any use in the military," Ken barked his hand locked tightly on the collar of my uniform pulling my face close to his threatening one.

"Hey leave Ayanami alone," Hyuuga shouted angrily pulling out the sword he always kept by his side.

"Put your sword away Hyuuga!"

"Sir Miroku he—"

"I'm not asking."

Hyuuga glared at Ken and slowly put his sword back in its sheath.

"Ken let go of Ayanami I have come to fetch him. I have some business with him and little time to spare,"Miroku said watching the grip on my collar slowly release. I refused to take a breath and walked over to Miroku.

"You may continue with the class," Miroku said and turned to leave not looking back to see if I would follow or not.

"Did you see that? Ayanami's facial expression never changed even when his face was pulled close to Ken's intimidating one."

"Ken sensei looks pissed. I don't think I want to even get near him now."

"Just who is that boy?"

"What in the world was Hyuuga thinking going against Ken sensei?"

"Isn't he pitiful he killed his own mother and he can't follow orders Ken sensei is right, he is not suited to be in the military."

The class chatted before the door shut with a loud creak behind me. As soon as we got farther away from the classroom I started to get dizzy and took in a shallow breath only to start coughing and gagging.

"Nurse put him on an oxygen mask and get him stable," Miroku said calmly as an oxygen mask was placed over me and I was put on a bed with wheels.

A nurse pulled out a needle and smiled, "Just a little pinch and you will be fine. It's best if you are asleep for the examination."

My eyes widened with fear. I don't want to go to sleep. Too late to stop her, I felt the pinch of the needle and slowly zoned out.

I open my eyes to see a wavy brown hair and green eyed girl above me. "Didn't I say you shouldn't keep coming here Eve?"

"How can I forget, you say it every time I come? Loosen up Verloren, I have nothing better to do so I figured I would like to talk to you some more. Besides a little company won't do you any harm," Eve smiled.

"Have you come to me after another argument with your dad?"

"Well no, this time I just left before talking to him. That way we wouldn't argue," she chuckled.

"Why do you keep coming here," I ask staring at the flowers that calm the dead.

"Isn't it obvious," Eve said turning her face away from me in an attempt to hide her sad smile.

"I don't have much interaction with people so obvious isn't really normal for me to pick up on," I say in a half effort to ease her sadness.

"Thanks. Sorry I knew that about you and yet I wanted you to figure it out. That was selfish of me," she apologized.

"I'm sorry that I can't understand even with all the human watching I do I have never felt what any of them felt. I think I was created not to know. Those things called feelings and casual interactions are meaningless to use on someone like me. Eve you should interact with others who can understand you better," I say in order to push her away from me who made her sad.

"Verloren I don't want to talk to anyone but you at the moment. Don't say that you were created not to know feelings and interactions! Even if that were true I know how kind you are to me. It's true you are a bit harsh and easy to judge, but everything that you do you commit to with everything you have. You take the job God gave you seriously. You have many great qualities waiting to be unmasked. I admire your devotion to your work."

"I only do what I was made to do. If I didn't do it I would have no purpose to exist."

"Then that means you want to exist. You want to have a purpose. Is it possible you want to feel emotions? Do you want to feel love?"

"I never really thought about feeling emotions or interacting like the humans," I smile kindly at her.

"But you are now aren't you," Eve smiles back.

Darkness surrounded her and when it vanished all that was left was her bones.

I awake with a loud gasp.

"Hey calm down kid you made it through just fine. We couldn't find anything wrong with you today, but we still have a few more things to try out. You are not allowed to go to any more classes today, but tomorrow should be fine. Take this pill before you go to bed, it will help you open your air passages," the Doctor said handing over the pill.

"If you need to you can stay here and rest for a while," the nurse offered.

"No thanks I'm fine just a little jolted I forgot I was being examined. Thanks when will I next see you?"

"We'll see you tomorrow at the end of your last class. You can just sleep in the examination room since it will be late." I nod my head and walk out of the room realizing I have no clue how to get to my room from this part of the school.

"Ayanami did they find anything out about your health," Atsushi asked just as he turned the corner and saw me.

"Father, they said they found nothing out of the ordinary yet, but have a few more things to test out," I answer with respect.

"I heard your results of your testing. You're doing well son, I'm proud of you as well as your mother," father said placing a hand on my shoulder and giving a quick smile.

"Sir Atsushi, I have handed over the report to Bert, but he refused to take it no matter how hard I pushed it on him," a soldier working beneath my father reported.

"Come with me. I'll show you how to get someone to do their job," Atsushi growled. With the wave of his hand my father left down the hall he came from and I decided to take the other hall figuring students must be the opposite way of the higher ups.

"Aya-tan I finally found you," Hyuuga grinned, "You and I both have made quite the names for ourselves, on one hand I'm sorry Ken was so rough with you because of me, but on the other hand I finally got to see the man reprimanded."

"Humans are quite frivolous when it comes to gossip," I reply.

"True, but we are humans too so we better watch out and not fall into the pits of gossip," Hyuuga said giving me a friendly slap on the back.

"Shouldn't you be going to history class," I asked upon seeing the time from a clock on the wall.

"Awe, but it won't be any fun until Aya-tan is there so I came to find you," Hyuuga said forcing a hug on me which I was too tired to dodge.

"Actually I can't go to any more classes today," I said lightly punching him on the head.

"Hey you didn't have to punch me for hugging you. Well since you can't go to the rest of your classes why don't I just skip and we can walk around town," Hyuuga smiled.

"We haven't gotten permission and I don't think they will care to give it today," I sighed.

"Who said we were going to get permission? There is only one way to escape and it has style," Hyuuga smirked.

"You just don't want to go to class," I retort.

"That and I'm running low on my candy supply. Well hold my hand and don't let go Aya-tan, alright?"

"Wait what?" Hyuuga grabbed my hand and before I knew it we were falling along with shards of glass from the window we just flew through.

**Hyuuga's POV**

I looked around for the perch I needed to grab and gripped it tightly jerking our fall to a halt. I looked down at Ayanami and surprisingly there was no hint of worry or fear on his face, however, he looked awfully tired.

"We are going to get in trouble Hyuuga and I have no desire to get in trouble. My dad works here," Ayanami stated.

"Sorry, sorry I'll make it up to you I promise! I've already got an idea on how to! Aya-tan can you grab onto the hawkzile there?"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to your promise," Ayanami said giving in. After the two of us got on the hawkzile successfully I drove us away from the military and into the city. The city was bursting with people going about their business, some in a rush and others taking their time.

I love the city one can easily lose themselves within it or be easily forgotten. With all the sights to see and people to run into no one pays attention to me. No one knows me. No one judges me. Ah, the more crowded the city the better it is!

"It's too crowded imagine trying to catch a criminal here," Ayanami stated looking around.

"Hey look there's my favorite dealer," I gleamed and pointed to a woman with black hair softly touching her shoulders.

"You do know how wrong that just sounded right," Ayanami asked as he followed me through the crowd over to her stand.

"Hello, why if it isn't my best customer; what can I get you today Hyuuga?"

"Hello I'll just have the usual. Have you seen your brother around today? I wanted to go check his stand today as well."

"I have seen him about today. In fact, you came at a good day he just got something new and in high quality. Are you sure you don't want to try out a new candy we just got in? It comes from a person born in the Raggs Kingdom and is quite popular."

"Hmm okay then can you throw in fifty or so, in thanks for the information," I smile.

"No problem. Thanks for your patronage, please come again."

"Where next, what does her brother sell," Ayanami asked.

"He sells things with really high quality and thus he makes a fortune, but he is one of the nicest guys you can ever meet," I smile, "Well aside from Aya-tan of course."

"Aya-tan," I asked not hearing any response to my teasing.

"Is that him over there," he asked pointing to a guy surrounded by two guys in there thirties seemingly threatening a young man with black hair and similar features to his sister.

"Awe, darn not again! Thanks Ayanami," I said and dashed over to him.

"Well what's a shrimp like you doing here when adults are talking," the man with his hand gripping the material of my friend's shirt roughly asked.

"Don't call him a brat he can kill you if he really wanted to," Ayanami said stopping just behind me.

"Hey Hyuuga do you remember me? It's your big brother, now go away and let me do some business with this man."

"Hisao I would have killed you if it weren't for father coming to save your butt," I growled my whole body tensing up.

"Hyuuga you should just go, I don't want you to get caught up in this," Yuudai the merchant whispered to me.

"Well I don't want your business to get damaged because of my family," I argued.

"No little brother you're the one who should die," his sword swept down to quickly for me to deflect and I stared in horror waiting for my end to come.

One second I only saw my brother and his sword coming down on me then in front of me was Ayanami. There was no in between. Blood splattered on the front of Ayanami's uniform and I feared for his life.

"Ayanami are you okay," I ask with a shaky voice. I moved out from behind him and saw indeed the wound was not Ayanami's nor the blood, but my brother's. Then I noticed the fierce scary look in his eyes directed at my brother. Strange.

"You're lucky I even let you live you scum. I can send you to the pits of hell, but my friend here seems to want to kill you. I leave it to you Hyuuga to dispose of him however you like," Ayanami said in a deadly voice. I felt the eyes of everyone on us and the people quite down.

"As you said he is scum. Let him live in embarrassment as his punishment. When father hears of this he will surely wish to see hell," I sigh and smile darkly at my brother, "Looks like your partner in crime already ran away."

"You wretched brat, you'll pay for this Hyuuga I assure you and your friend will wish you would have killed me now," Hisao said holding over the deep bleeding wound created by Ayanami's ziphon.

"You two really should have run off and stayed out of the danger, but since you saved me I guess all I can say is thanks," Yuudai bowed.

"Hey Yuudai do you still have that new item I heard your sister talk about," I asked.

"Oh so you're interested in this sword? The lady I got it from told me it was cursed."

"How is it cursed it looks normal to me," Ayanami asked.

"I'm not sure all she told me was that it was her son's sword and he died with this sword pierced through his chest," Yuudai sighed.

"Wow how scary a sword that turns on you," I said in awe.

"Sounds intriguing," Ayanami says.

"Glad you agree Aya-tan! I'll take it Yuudai."

"Are you sure you want a cursed sword Hyuuga," Yuudai asked.

"It's no problem my whole life has been cursed. A cursed sword can't do much more to it than that has already happened anyway," I smile.

"Well then you can have it for free as a token of my gratitude for saving my life, just don't expect me to give you anything else for free in the future," Yuudai smiled.

"Well thanks for the gift," I said taking the sword. It was long and probably a little too big for me to use until I got older, but it wasn't for me anyway.

"Are we done shopping we should get back before they find us missing," Ayanami said back to his expressionless face.

"Yes, but Ayanami I promised to make it up to you didn't I? This sword would suit you don't you think? Take it as a gift for our friendship and a promise that we will both fulfill our dreams," I said.

"Are you trying to curse me," he asked with an amused smile.

"Aren't you cursed already as well? How could I or any other curse you more than you already are," I smiled.

If only I knew just how right I was earlier.

**Ayanami's POV**

When I saw the sword about to kill Hyuuga one image alone popped into my head opening so many emotions in less than a second. Her bones, Eve's bones. The dream I had forgotten came rushing into my head along with so much more. I'm Verloren cursed to watch the death of the woman I love, cursed to search the world until I find her. I take the sword Hyuuga offered me and took note of its high quality. I pulled it out of its sheath and swiped the air once noting that it was a little on the heavy side.

"Thanks Hyuuga this sword suits me," I smile darkly.

"Aya-tan has a dark thought and a plan! No fair Aya-tan you can't keep it to yourself you have to let me in on it too since I'm your best friend!"

"It is too complicated for me to explain all at once. I will tell you when I get my thoughts in order," I answer bemused by Hyuuga's impatience.

"AYA-TAN if you don't tell me I am going to sabotage your life by telling all your dark secrets to Ken sensei! I'll tell him what you thought of his personal life problems when he rants about the troubles in his life and I will tell the other boys that you're in love with Kiro. Although Kiro is a very serious student he has been known to like boys who admire him! He will definitely not reject you Aya-tan!"

"You spout any of your lies to anyone and you are dead Hyuuga," I glare at him.

"What do you mean Aya-tan you shouldn't say your feelings are lies it is important to be true to yourself? Oh I get it you're in love with me more than you are with Kiro! I'm super honored Aya-tan, but I have a busy schedule so it might not work out. Oh what should I do?"

"You should shut up. Besides I can tell Miroku of your little adventure today."

"But you know that I will then tell Miroku you went along with me."

"Fine then we will settle this by a duel," I smirk, "Be prepared to lose."

"Oh look its Kiro. Hey Kiro Ayanami said he has this super big cru—"

**Well thanks for reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Anguishing Hate

**Wow I finally figured how I wanted this chapter to work out. So here is chapter 4 thanks for reading I hope you enjoy! So sorry for the long wait I just couldn't decide how to go about this chapter.**

_**Anguishing Hate**_

I muffled Hyuuga's words and stopped his talking with my gloved hand over his mouth. A group of guards ran past asking students if anyone they knew was missing.

"Hey you boy have you seen Ayanami or Hyuuga they are being suspected for escaping without permission and breaking the glass of the window in the east hall," a guard asked Kiro.

"Oh the window wasn't broken by them. Sir Miroku had a strange guest dressed in a black long cloak though I couldn't see their face. You can verify this information with Miroku yourself," Kiro reported back.

"Well how come the two have not been found on campus," another guard asked.

"You just missed them the two were given orders to clean up the equipment for being rash in Ken sensei's class. If you had taken a moment to look into Ken's office you would have seen him lecturing the two."

"If you're lying the punishment you will receive will be severe."

"If I was going to lie I surely wouldn't bring up Chairman Miroku's name. His punishments are severe,"Kiro argued at the guard as he would an idiot.

"We'll be back boy when we find out you're a lair" he growled then walked to the east of the academy.

Kiro turned toward Hyuuga and me and sighed, "It's a good thing I saw Hyuuga before he vanished into the bushes. You two need to head over to Miroku in his office stick with the story I gave the guards. I have to go and stall them."

Without further information as to why he had helped them come up with a plausible reason to be missing Kiro headed off.

"I know that you may love me Aya-tan, but how long are you going to hold me," Hyuuga smirks.

"As long as it takes to get you to shut up and die," I retort letting him go, "Come on let's go to Miroku, I wonder why he is covering up for us."

After hiding and sneaking past several guards we made it to Miroku's office without detection, although albeit a little late.

"Close the door," Miroku stated.

I closed it, while Hyuuga looked down nervously at his shoes.

"Sir, why did you have Kiro lie to the guards when you know it was Hyuuga and I who broke through the glass," I questioned him warily.

"Hey shouldn't we be persuading him it wasn't us rather than giving in so early," Hyuuga panicked.

"Too late for that besides what other idiot would break through glass just to get some more candy," I reasoned.

"Ah darn, but I really was running low," mumbled an apologetic Hyuuga.

"You two have a bright future in helping our military…especially you Ayanami, it seems you have finally woken up. I can see the barely masked anger in your eyes. You ought to be very useful," Miroku's eyes dangerously gleamed.

"What makes you think I would help the military with their plans and not mine alone," I glared.

"Wait hold on you both have lost me what exactly are we talking about? I swear I am missing some important details here," Hyuuga complained.

"Ah Hyuuga, it turns out your friend here, Ayanami is Verloren," Miroku smiles amused at Hyuuga's shock.

"Wh-"

"As for you Ayanami I am certain that by helping us you will find the link to Eve if not Eve herself."

"Alright, I'll help the military, but don't think for one second you own me," I answer quite bored.

"I expect your temperament has finally improved now that you remember," Miroku stated.

"Yes…it would seem to be so."

"Tomorrow in Ken's class I will be there to see both of you fight. I might make arrangements to move you up and create a special section of the military just for you. That is if the two of you are up to par," Miroku added.

"We will do our best sir…I guess," Hyuuga answered. I already had opened the door.

**Hyuuga's POV**

"Ayanami, what just happened," I called out as I caught up to him. Ever since he saved me from my brother something has been off about him. He had a deep anger burning in his eyes.

"Well apparently when a member of the Fujihara family has eyes the color of wisteria flowers and white hair it means they are chosen one to be the reincarnation of Verloren. I never did get why I was the chosen one until now, but it all makes sense," he explained.

"Uwah! And my family told me all my life that religion was for nutcases who lost all their brain cells," I gasped excited that they were wrong.

"I'm surprised you believe anything your family says," Ayanami frowns.

"Well it's not like I do, but I'm still surprised. So what is your goal or rather how are you going to go about and achieve your goal of finding Eve," I ask.

"We are going to drag people astray of the path that God wishes them to walk," he smiles. He really did know me well. I was not going to run from this I definitely wanted to be a big part of it.

I smirk, "Aya-tan I know the perfect place to start how about we get rid of the rest of my family."

"Sure, but just when am I going to hear the lovely details of your family," Ayanami asked a dark grin forming on his face.

"Ah you want to know why I killed my mother and tried to kill my father and brother. Well I don't mind, but it's a long story," I sighed. _Plus it makes me angry._

**Flashback**

It was a usual day for the Kono family. The sun was out and a cool breeze made the weather bearable, however, instead of being able to go out of the house Hyuuga was stuck in the dark gloomy decorated mansion all alone.

"Ah I'm alone again," Hyuuga mutters out loud. Nope talking aloud to himself didn't help calm him down. In fact, it just proved to make him more uneasy.

_When was it going to happen? _It was because he didn't know when or where that Hyuuga had become super paranoid throughout his life.

No one in Hyuuga's immediate family liked him. It probably started long before he was even born. His mom had married a self-centered jerk, his dad. Hyuuga could not ever once remember his mother being truly happy, but he could constantly remember how she was always stressed and worried that everything was in perfect order. His mother's antics often drove his father crazy and stressed him out while his older brother of 8 years didn't help ease stress as he was always getting in trouble with the military.

Hyuuga never could get close to his brother due to the big age difference between them and his brother's lack of common sense.

Hyuuga's body stiffened. He quickly forced his body to move to the side and barely dodged his mentally broken mother's outreached hands. Not for long though his mother threw her whole weight at him and pinned his back up against the wall.

There wasn't much he could do at the moment considering he was only 8 years old and he had not had any other training other than trying not to die by his mother's hand since the tender age of 5.

He hadn't been doing a good job of that since he has nearly died at least 10 times. He hadn't really cared to keep track.

"YOU! Why do you always make me look bad? You know your father doesn't tolerate any talking at the dinner table when his important guests come over," screeched his mother as her hands clasped tightly around his throat, "It's your fault your father hates me!"

Hyuuga could do nothing, but choke and gasp for air forcing as much as he could into his lungs. Tears were falling down his face and his small hands tried to pry his mother's hands off of his throat.

As his vision started to get spots of black in it he thought to himself maybe he would actually die this time. He was scared by the peace he felt in that idea, but before he could think anything else everything went black.

Flickering his eyes open Hyuuga knew immediately he was still alive. It was easy to tell when his brother's face was grinning darkly down on him, hell would be a blessing.

"Oh my dear younger brother, you are lucky I found you just in time! Imagine if mother had killed you, I would never be able to have my fun with you," he smirked.

Hyuuga tried his best not to shiver at the gleam in his brother's eyes when he pulled out his sword.

"I do need to practice my fighting skills since my commander is such a useless prick. What would I do without you brother," Hisao shook his head with fake sadness.

By the time his brother was done practicing with him Hyuuga was covered in cuts, blood, sweat, and bruises (not that you could see them under all the blood).

Hyuuga laid there knowing that death would be easier, but he could never give up in his struggle to live. His will to survive burned strong and only got stronger when he came to the conclusion that he would make his family pay. He would become strong enough to kill them all and escape this living hell.

**Ayanami's POV**

"Sadly I only succeeded in killing my mother, but she is the least of my worries. I mean it was my father who helped create my mom and brother to be the monsters they are," Hyuuga rattled on.

"Did your mother have any military skills," I asked.

"No she didn't ever really get into that kind of thing. Father married her keeping in mind that he wanted a trophy wife who listens to everything he says. It's because she never had any skills that she wasn't my main worry. She was easy to kill, but my brother isn't as quite since he has been in the military so long. My father is the biggest threat since he has the most experience," he answered.

"It sounds as if they will make worthy first targets," I smirked letting the darkness surround me.

"Yes well it sure would do the world some good to get rid of them," Hyuuga stated with the slightest shake in his voice.

"Well I can't let them get away with hurting my companion," I add.

"No Aya-tan you have to get your words right. It's not companion, but friend," Hyuuga teased only half joking.

"Right," I sighed.

"Don't think you'll ever be able to get rid of me Aya-tan," Hyuuga laughed his warning.

"I've already tried and have decided not to waste any more energy on getting rid of you," I frown.

"Well I'm glad you understand," Hyuuga grinned clearly pissing me off. Oh well, at the very least Hyuuga Kono would come in handy to have as a friend, although, I sure as hell wasn't going to treat him like a friend. I have much bigger plans on getting revenge and finding my love.

_Eve, wait for me I will find you._

**Well once again sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed getting to see some of Hyuuga's past. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Review the button is just below. **


End file.
